


Terbangun

by JuniorJumat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salah satu malam di asrama Slytherin pada tahun 1943.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terbangun

Sepasang mata hijau itu terbuka cepat. Detak jantung meningkat dengan tajam. Buru-buru ia menoleh ke arah cengkraman yang baru saja menyentaknya dari mimpi buruk pemuda itu, dan langsung memberontak ketika mengetahui siapa pemiliknya. Namun mata biru di hadapannya menatapnya kaku, tanpa ampun, berbisik dalam nada penuh dominasi.

"Tenang."

Harry tercekat. Menggeram, dan berteriak frustasi saat tubuh di atasnya tak jua berpindah bagaimanapun ia mencoba.

"Riddle!" 

Dan ketika semua teman sekamar mereka terbangun sambil refleks menoleh ke arah keduanya, mereka akan melihat, Tom Riddle, dengan satu tangan mencengkram pergelangan dan yang lain menekan bahu Hadrian James, menindih tubuh pemuda bermata hijau itu dengan satu kaki. Satu kancing piyama pemuda bermata hijau itu terlepas, rambut keduanya tampak berantakan, dan keduanya tampaknya sedang berada di dalam konfrontasi jika kilat bahagia di mata Tom itu bisa diartikan sebagai sesuatu yang lain (ya, mereka memang terlalu memahami betapa anehnya selera sang siswa terbaik angkatan mereka tersebut).

Oh, tubuh Handrian menggeliat, menggeram, dan melemparkan erangan frustasi beriringan dengan pinggulnya yang tanpa sadar menyentak ke depan.

Yang lain terdiam sejenak, menimbang situasi, sebelum akhirnya memasang mantra peredam ke ranjang masing-masing dan melanjutkan tidur mereka.

Melewatkan jeritan panik penuh amarah milik Harry, "Menyingkir! Aku tidak akan memberitahu apapun kepadamu!"

Atau tawa kejam dari Tom saat mengatakan, " _Legilimens_!"

Nanti, saat mereka akhirnya menyadari jika tirai ranjang itu sudah tertutup, mereka pun cukup puas dengan hanya menyimpulkan bahwa _foreplay_ itu akhirnya naik ke jenjang selanjutnya.

°


End file.
